


Just can’t say goodbye.

by SpookyStrawberrySkeleton



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, but kinda, he dies but they bring him back so it’s ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStrawberrySkeleton/pseuds/SpookyStrawberrySkeleton
Summary: Geralt was fighting a Archespore but decided to commit not smart and nearly got himself killed. Thank goodness our lovely bard, Jaskier was there to help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 38





	1. Nearly falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all :) I decided to write about this for the first time so I put a lot of research into making sure everything was right or close to it. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The fear of losing him was never really there. He has been alive for quite some time now so something small like a scratch or a few bites from some creature he never told Jaskier about didn’t seem so fearsome. Though here they are quite literally running scared back to the safety of Kaer Morhen because the fear of losing him was here and it might actually happen. Getting off Roach he didn’t care how scared he looked or how scary he sounded screaming for Lambert or Eskel. 

“Please!” He screamed “help us! He’s dying” he choked up on that last word. He’s dying, actually and Jaskier can’t do a single thing about it. Damn him for not letting Jaskier come help, he at least could have told him the beast was about to hurt him.  
“Jas?-Jaskier! Please calm down, what the hell happened.” Lambert ran out eyes wide. He was then accompanied by Eskel who slowly raised his hands to touch Geralt but pulled them back quickly.  
“I-I-I can’t tell you, he said something about a Archespore or something like that and, fuck I don’t know, it got him twice and he barely got to me in time. I think he was poisoned.” Jaskier was so close to tears, for the first time in nearly three decades the Witcher might be taken from him.  
“Alright, let’s get him in out of the sunlight, I’ll see what I can do. Eskel get his legs.” 

They get Geralt off Roach and stumble into the closest room, that being the kitchen, laying his motionless body on the table throwing all the empty glass potion bottles off along with the books and the sound of them smashing on the ground doesn’t register to Jaskier. He needs Geralt to be okay.  
“Alright, you said he was poisoned?” Jaskier then nodded. “I-I think so, he’s come back to me like this before but never this bad.”  
Lambert got to work looking for a potion to stop the bleeding and help reduce the strength of the poison. Eskel cursed over Geralt ripping his shirt so they can see a better view of the damage. “Why the hell didn’t he use fire? He knew what this damn thing is like.” His voice tight and full of fear. “Well,” Jaskier started, “He said something about not wanting to draw it’s attention.”  
This time Lambert laughed though it sounded more like he spit on what Jaskier said. “Geralt is many things but cautious is not one of them. I know damn well he can use Igni.”  
Jaskier took Geralts hand into his, “Lambert, if that is a potion I have never seen him use anything called that.”  
“It’s not.” Eskel started, “it’s a magic sign used by Witcher’s, if done properly, like he knows how to do, it can produce fire.”

“Here move.” Lambert pushes Eskel out of the way. “I will give him White Honey.”  
“What!” Eskel stops him, “dumbass if you do that then anything else we give him won’t work.”  
“I can’t think of anything else!” Lambert all but screamed. “By all means help! I can’t lose another brother.”  
Eskel this time goes to the wall of bottles and starts grabbing and putting things back. “Here, let me try this one.”  
“What is it?” Jaskier looks over his shoulder to a dark golden brown liquid, he thinks it looks very much like Geralts eyes.  
“It is called Golden Oriole, it should completely heal him of the poison but it will not look or sound nice.” 

Jaskier lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and ghost his hands over Geralts cheek, rubbing his thumb over his lips. He immediately stops his thumb and draws his hand back like he’d been bitten. He puts his fingers under his nose and head on Geralts chest, he can’t feel him breathing.  
“Guys..” Jaskier turns white and suddenly feels sick, “he’s not breathing.”  
Lambert’s able to feel what Jaskier is feeling a little better than Geralt or most of them so he can tell when Jaskier was about to faint. He grabs him around the wrist to pull him into a hug. Jaskier breaks then.  
“I have been with him since I was human. Before I knew of the world and what it had, he has shown me so much that I never knew could happen, Lambert I can’t lose him.. I-I don’t know what I would do.”  
Lambert blinks back the boiling anger he’s not used to having and looked at the large shelf again, “Esk-,” he cleared his throat and let Jaskier set slowly in the chair behind him, “Eskel get him Tawny Owl too. It might help and you can mix it with the one you already have.”  
Eskels face fell but only slightly “Lambert.”  
“We have to try everything we can!” He stood, “I will not lose another.” Eskel huffed grabbing a green blue potion, “of course Lambert, but get Jaskier out of here I don’t think he can handle what Geralt is like during this.”  
“I will not leave him.” Jaskier put in standing quickly, “I won’t.”  
They both looked at each other then him, “alright” Lambert spoke “but please know it is extremely unpleasant to hear him.” 

They tended to Geralts opened wounds then began the process of giving him the potions. “I will have to force this down, if he is still alive he will fight me which is what I’m hoping for.” Eskel opens the Golden Oriole with Lambert holing Geralts head up and Jaskier holding onto his hand for his own support they watch as Eskel tips the bottle to Geralts mouth. At first nothing happens and Jaskier can feel the tears welling up again then he can feel a slight tug on in Geralts hand.  
“He’s clenching my hand.” He gasps  
“Let go now.” Lambert separates them in time for Geralts reflexes start and he nearly hits Eskel in the face. “There he is!” Eskel all but yelled happily.  
Lambert now holds his shoulders down after both potions are forced down. “Jaskier dear please remember what we told you.”  
“I do.” He wanted so badly to touch Geralt but knew his reflex’s, he’d probably get punched. “No matter what I will not leave him.” 

A few minutes after that Geralts lifeless body starts convulsing on the table. Kicking and throwing his hands all around the two Witcher’s quickly hold him down. “Gods, he’s stronger than I remembered.” Lambert huffed, “Eskel hold him down.”  
Eskel nearly getting kicked in the chest, “I’m fucking trying here, old man.”  
“Old man?” Jaskier laughed out  
“Yeah, I’m the oldest of us three so what, could still beat you in a fight Eskel.”  
“That brother you can.” Eskel smiled  
Geralt began to calm down again. They can finally see him taking large breaths but this was the least of their worries. As he woke he screamed. A blood curdling pure scream that nearly threw Jaskier off his feet and the two Witcher’s flinch. “Jaskier, it’s gonna get really bad now.” Lambert all but threw himself in front of Jaskier seeing that Geralt was waking up fully. “Eskel, move!” Lambert drew his sword, as did Eskel. In a dazed state Geralt got off the table and drew the small dagger from his boot. His eyes were pure black and Jaskier wasn’t sure if he had ever seen him so scary, he’s never been scared of Geralt in his entire time traveling with him so this was a completely unexpected feeling. 

“Relax brother, you’re safe now.” Eskel put his hands up walking slowly towards him. This didn’t seem to get through because in a matter of seconds Geralt was on Eskel shoving the dagger into his brothers chest. “Geralt!” Lambert quickly put his free hand behind to move Jaskier with him, “brother, calm yourself now. Do you know where you are?”  
Still not speaking he lunges towards Lambert with a wicked force nearly knocking him backwards. Lambert drops his sword in the process and Geralt picks it up swinging it over his head and back towards Lambert, he shoves Jaskier out of the way and farther away from Geralt as he nearly took Lambert’s arm off in the process. Jaskier gets his feelings under control and stands tall. “Geralt, look at me.” He whispers, this got his attention. “Jaskier run!” Eskel finally spoke. Geralt drug the sword across the ground and swings it just right so it stops a heartbeat away from Jaskiers throat. He held his head high looking straight into Geralts demonic looking eyes.  
“Geralt you know I am not afraid of you. I know you can feel it.”  
Finally Geralt spoke harshly, “then you are a fool.”  
Jaskier smiled, “I remember you telling me that when I first saw you, do you remember that?” When Geralt didn’t say anything he continued, “I am your friend Geralt.”  
He stepped closer to Jaskier putting the sword directly on his throat now, “I have no friends.”  
Jaskier laughed loudly at that, “You do, Geralt you have me, you’ve been stuck with me for many years now.” He swallowed and looked between the two Witcher’s then back at Geralt, “I love you, you big oaf. I know you can hear my heartbeat and listen to my voice-I am not afraid of you Geralt I know you better than that, please darling listen to me. My name is Jas-Julian, you call me many things and only that when I really piss you off.” Jaskier brings his hand up to the blade and pushes it lightly out of the way, Geralt letting him. “You call me songbird when we make love and little lark when we’re alone, Jaskier when we’re talking and-“ 

Geralt cut him off by dropping the sword completely the silver smashing on the ground with a loud clink and finally he seems to look directly at Jaskier and not through him, “Dandelion.” Then he blacks out.


	2. My Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all .. I’m so sorry about this late update but finally! Chapter two has arrived! I’m so glad y’all have liked this :)

When Geralt wakes again he’s in his room with a small fire going in the fireplace. He’s at first is hit with the smell of juniper berries and can faintly hear the sound of laughter from downstairs. He walks out into the hallway and down a flight of stairs making his way towards the sounds. He’s greeted first with a smile from Eskel who got the attention of Lambert and Jaskier. 

“Glad to see you up and walking Geralt.” Lambert stood.  
He smiled lightly and looked down at Jaskier who was smiling so brightly up at him. “Feeling better?” He nodded “how long was I out?” He sat next to Jaskier pulling him into a hug.  
“All together, I’d say about 19 hours.” Eskel handed him his mug, “drink, you earned it.” And he did, he almost died.  
“I wouldn’t go that far Eskel,” Lambert started, “what were you thinking going up against that thing without proper protection?”  
Geralt took a second to drain the mug, “I wasn’t. To be honest with you, I wasn’t sure the villagers were telling the truth.” Jaskier elbowed him “you always do that you oaf.”  
“Hmm.” Lambert and Eskel shook their head. Geralt now noticed the large bandage over his right shoulder, “what happened to you?”  
Eskel looked down and back up with a cocked eyebrow, “you stabbed me.” Geralt looked a little confused, “when?”  
“When we were saving your ass, we gave you Golden Oriole and Tawny Owl.”  
Geralt closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, “you know what that does to me.” Eskel barked out a laugh pointing at Lambert, “he’s the one who suggested it.”  
“Hey! I knew the risks I just didn’t expect him to be so damn strong. Jaskier here is the one who brought you back.” 

Geralt narrowed his eyes at the two Witchers then back to Jaskier, “you allowed him to stay while it happened.”  
“Yeah, and thank the gods they did because you nearly killed them.” Jaskier laid his head on his shoulder, “how did you get me out of it?”  
Jaskier smirked and shrugged “I simply reminded you of your favorite thing.”  
“Ale?”  
That got a laugh from everyone and Jaskier to point fingers, “no! You- me.” Geralt pulled Jaskier into his lap fully with a small protest from the other, “I’m joking you little lark.” And kissing his head he wrapped his arms around Jaskier securing him in place. “If it wasn’t for you Dandelion I wouldn’t be alive, I am forever great full.” Jaskier takes Geralts chin between his finger and thumb to look at him in his big yellow eyes, “just don’t do it again.” He smiled.  
Jaskier looks at his mug then Geralts and starts to get up only to get held onto tighter, laughing he starts, “I’m going to refill my mug, do you want me to take anyone else’s?” Lambert shakes his head showing he still had some left and Eskel asked for a new cup since Geralt took his over. “Alright I only have two hands,” he nudged Geralt, “help?” He nods and they both walk a little way to the kitchen. 

Almost immediately Geralt grabs Jaskier by the arm and pulls in into a small kiss. Jaskier smiles and deepens the kiss by pushing back a little opening his mouth to allow Geralt immediate access. He backs them all the way to the wooden counter and lifts Jaskier by the hips to set him there.  
“Now wait,” he puts a hand on Geralts chest “we can’t stay in here too long they’ll come looking.”  
“Relax my little songbird they haven’t moved since we left them.” Geralt then moves to the open barrel of ale setting next to the door, dunking two of the three mugs in he took a large drink then handed it to Jaskier giving him a drink as well. Geralt sat it back down and went in between Jaskiers opened knees. “Like I said songbird I owed you, and I was hoping to repay in full.”  
Jaskier rolled his head to the side to give Geralt access to his neck, he began trailing open mouthed kisses from his jaw to the opening in his bright blue tunic. “Love-ah-we should,” he trailed off snaking one hand around Geralts middle and the other through this bright white hair. 

“I hope we aren’t interrupting anything.” Lambert and Eskel stood in the doorway leaning against both sides smirking. Jaskier and Geralt separated slowly, Jaskier licked his lips and turned his head away laughing lightly.  
“I told you.” Is all Lambert said getting more ale and returning to the doors post.  
“Yeah, you two-“ he points between Jaskier and Geralt “just lost me twenty coin.”  
“You bet that this would happen?” Geralt looks almost dumbfounded, “Of course you did.” Jaskier laughed loudly hopping off his perch doing so he threads his fingers through Geralts leading him out towards the stairs. “Yes love they did, but this bet,” he turns towards Geralt “were gonna win.” And winks. 

Behind Geralt he can hear the groans and faint curses from his brothers, yeah he’s definitely okay with this bet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it & could leave a like or maybe a comment :) I appreciate y’all sm <3


End file.
